


Tomorrow Never Knows

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [2]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Tomorrow Never Knows

Frank wakes up to Georgia jumping up and down on his chest and groans "daddy daddy it's time to get up". Gerard chuckles rolling over "shut up" Georgia jumps onto Gerard "breakfast" she yells. "Alright alright we got you" Frank laughs "Gerard go make her the pancakes she wanted".

Gerard groans "but you said you would do it" Frank hums "I also have to get up for work and don't have time". Gerard smiles at Georgia picking her up sitting up in bed "alright he's being grumpy so let's go". 

Georgia squeals wrapping her arms around Gerards neck as he leaves the room. Frank sighs and rolls over he can still sleep for ten minutes and he's thankful. Frank wakes up again to Georgia jumping on him again "daddy daddy breakfasts done you have to get up or you won't have time to eat".

Gerards standing in the doorway smirking at Frank "you keep letting her do this and it's going to become a regular thing". Gerards eyes widen and he picks her up "you'd never do that would you" she shakes her head smoking up at Gerard.

"Remember that she has to be at school in an hour" Frank reminds Gerard "I know I know it'll be fine". Frank gets up going to get ready and Gerard takes Georgia to the living room watching the powerpuff girls with her.

Frank comes out of their room ready and walks over to Gerard kissing him Georgia covers her eyes giggling. "Do I get kisses too?" Frank fake gasps "how could I forget about you" he picks her up swinging her around. He kisses her forehead sitting her back in Gerards lap "don't forget like forty minutes.

Gerard nods and Franks rushes out the door "let's go find out what your going to wear today". Georgia nods jumping off his lap running into her room Gerard follows close behind. After twenty minutes of a wardrobe crisis she's finally ready for school Gerard grabs her backpack getting her into the car.

He helps her out of her seat and walks her up to where the other kids are, she hides behind him clutching his leg. "Come on you have to go" he says crouching down "but I don't want you to leave me". Gerard frowns "it's okay I'll be back to get you in a little while".

She frowns "promise" he smiles at her "of course now go on learn something and you can tell me about it when I come and get you". She runs towards the door and he smiles turning and walking back to his car. Gerard doesn't remember the last time he has had time alone and doesn't know what to do when he gets home.

He watches TV for a while then eats and watches some more TV he lays down and stretches. Gerard almost falls asleep and then realises that he needs to go pick Georgia up. He quickly jumps into his car and gets up to the school goes up to the door and waits.

When the bell rings they let each child leave and when Georgia doesn't come out he get worried. "Mr. Way can we talk to you?" One of the teachers ask he nods following them inside. "It's been brought to our attention by your daughter that she has two dads now the other kids are picking on her. 

We contacted their parents but they seem to be the reason why their kids are acting like this and could you just have her refrain from bringing it up. She was so upset today more upset than I've ever seen someone over something in my class. Georgia's sitting in one of the little chairs looking around.

"Georgia can you come here" Gerard asks she nods and wipes her face walking to Gerard. "Listen your teacher is right some of the other kids might not understand why you have two dads. "But in saying that it doesn't make it right for them to be mean just be sensitive of the information you say around them". 

She nods hugging him "daddy can we forgive now?" Gerard smiles and nods picking her up "thank you" he tells Georgias teacher before leaving. Georgia falls asleep in the car on the way home and Franks there when they get home. Georgia runs up to him jumping in his lap "daddy daddy the kids in class were mean to me today".

Frank eyebrows raise "don't let daddy take me back there please" she whines he smiles shaking his head. "Don't you want to learn though?" She looks at him furrowing her eyebrows "well yeah but you can teach me. Gerard walks over sitting next to Frank "we can't teach you because there are things they know that we don't".

Georgia's bottom lip starts trembling and they both know its going to be a long night "but I want daddy to teach me not those strangers". She bursts into tears and Gerard and Frank look at each other "someone needs a nap". She shakes her head "but I don't want to nap please no" Frank shakes his head standing up.

"We're going to nap with you okay?" She nods and Frank wipes the tears off her cheeks "come on". Georgia curls up in the middle of the bed making grabby hands at Frank "I'm coming I'm coming.

Frank lays down and pulls her against his chest, Gerard lays down facing Frank rubbing Georgia's head. "Just nap" he whispers Frank closes his eyes when she's finally asleep "jesus I hope tomorrow isn't like this". Gerard grins shaking his head "she'll come around" they close their eyes and go to sleep.


End file.
